


Refreshing for Me

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dark Dib, Gen, Gore, I went a bit ham, Needles, Vivisection, i had fun with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Dib gets to have some ~fun~
Relationships: :) - Relationship, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Refreshing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> If gore isn't your thing, scroll at the break!

The first thought that came to mind was that the lights were too bright. He went to shield his eyes from the offending fluorescents, but found his arm bound. In fact, all of his limbs were strapped to a metal table. As his eyes adjusted and the fog cleared, he finally got a good look at the room. A pristine lab of some kind, a surgery room? How’d he get here in the first place? He tried to remember but came up empty.

Sweet Irk where was his uniform? All that covered him was a thin blanket with some sort odd pattern on the top. It was difficult to tell with his limited field of vision.

Before he could even begin to recall his own name through the snippets of memory swirling in his mind, a tall figure opened the door: a human his sluggish PAK supplied. 

“Ah you’re awake, fantastic! I was worried I’d used too much anesthesia!” The human hummed mindlessly as he(?) began to lay out a variety of instruments on a table.

“You, human, release me immediately! Do you know who I am?!”

The man chuckled, towering over the trapped, indignant Irken. “Why of course I do. You are Subject 42, and please, call me Dib.” 

Now that Dib was closer, 42 (that was all he could go off of for now) read the nametag clipped to the pristine white coat. Okay, that answered a few questions. He was located most likely somewhere called “Membrane Labs”, and this human was probably in charge given both his height and name. If he could just activate his PAK legs…

“Oh, and before we get started, I took the liberty of disabling any of your PAK tools. Can’t have a repeat of last time! The medics almost lost me there…”

With that, the Dib plucked a tool from the table and brought it towards the prone form of 42, who began thrashing much to the accursed human’s amusement. The instrument in question looked dangerous, was it some sort of stretching device? The ends looked sharp and no doubt a scientist of this caliber would keep their tools in top condition. 42 struggled harder.

“Oh my god, look it’s just a caliper you big baby.”

“Caliopier?”

“Caliper. It’s going to help me get your exact measurements,” Dib began moving the device closer to 42’s mouth, “and I must say, I’ve always wondered how long your teeth actually are. Could never get one still enough to tell.”

One? This human has dealt with Irken before? 

“What do you mean one, human?”

“That’s not important, and quit thrashing or you won’t be getting any Novocain. Should’ve just done this when you were unconscious…”

42 supposed that complying could get him closer to escape. Get Dib to trust him, then when the time was right, somehow wrest one of his arms free and kill the stupid creature. Yes, that was a perfect plan. He just needed to figure out how to get these straps off.

While 42 zoned out to think of an exit strategy, he’d forgotten about said creature and his overeager caliper that was now poking around his mouth.

“Wow! So all of your teeth are molars! I guess that explains a few things about your diet.”

Dib pulled out a rather detailed diagram for his earlier claims of not getting a close enough look at an Irken, feverishly writing in the margins. The more he thought about it, the name Dib sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? 42 needed more details, but luckily his PAK was beginning to clear up. Thank the Tallest that PAKs self-repaired.

“W-what do you want with me human? I demand to know!”

Dib dared to roll his eyes in response as he kept up the examination, moving on to the clawed toes, free from their usual boots.

“Typical. Making demands while helpless, I don’t know why I expected anything else. Although, I guess as long as you’re here…”

He put away the tools in their proper places, making sure to put the sharpest in plain view of his captive. Dib then pulled up a chair, splaying himself with all the dignity of a newborn glaf-horn.

“I’ll let you guess. Come on then, show me the superior intellect of the Irken Empire.” 

Oh, he hated this human. That smug attitude wouldn’t last for long once he got out and exacted his revenge. 

“You want to examine the superior Irken body. It only makes sense,” 42’s pupil-less eyes roved over the less than impressive form of the human, “lesser beings usually envy those above them.”

The ensuing laughter caused Dib to fall out of his chair, wheezing on the floor as tears fell freely. He struggled to regain his composure, much to the confusion and faint amusement of 42. 

“Th-that was the best you could come up with? Sweet lord you Irkens really are similar.” 

Supporting himself on the chair, Dib staggered unsteadily to his feet and made his way to a cabinet. 42 couldn't make out the contents through the blacked out glass, squinting in a vain attempt at deciphering the odd shapes he could see.

“I’m afraid you’re going to be a bit disappointed then.”

With the press of a button, the black-out effect dropped and exposed the contents within. Body parts, some limbs, some organs, all from different species. 

“Wh-what is this?”

“My collection of course! And once we’re done here, you’ll be my crown jewel.”

Oh no. 

OH NO! 

42 resumed his previous thrashing, there would be no reasoning with this human in any capacity. Dib’s laughter resumed as he picked up a needle, already filled with a clear liquid.

“Why are you squirming? Once I inject you with this, you won’t feel a thing. The one downside, for you at least, is you’ll be awake but how many beings can say they’ve seen their organs at work?”

“WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?”

As the needle descended closer to his exposed arm, 42’s panic eliminated the rest of his PAK to mouth barrier. 

“Why are you doing this to me? EXPLAIN!”

Tallest dammit he was an idiot.

“Why am I doing this? You of all creatures want to know why I’m doing this?” 

42 wished more than ever that this human didn’t loom over him. A traitorous part of his mind even suggested the human stood even taller than the Tallest themselves. The intensity of those amber eyes was worse than anything he saw during invader training. His lips drawn back in a grimace barely resembling a smile. 

_“I love it.”_

Sweet Irk this human was insane! 42 watched in horror as Dib rolled up his sleeves, revealing acres of scar tissue ranging in size from razor thin to canyons of pale white. 

“My home was destroyed by your precious Tallest years ago, but they made a mistake in letting me live. I fought against the Irken Empire for my entire childhood, keeping the Earth safe, I know their tricks, I know what makes you tick. And now that I have you? It’s over. The Irken Empire is a virus and I am steps away from finding the cure. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Dib’s stance relaxed as he turned to walk out the door, “there’s just one more thing I need before we really get started.”

42’s spooch beat at a frenetic tempo, this was bad. This was so much worse than he thought. Not only did this human want to cut him open and display his innards, oh no. He wanted to use to wreak havoc on the might of the Irken Empire. 

Wait, in his tirade, Dib knocked one the tables closer to him. That damned scalpel could be his salvation after all!

Straining against the straps holding him down, the very tips of his claws grazed the handle. After a few more failed attempts, the cursed blade now was his to command! 

Muffled conversation, punctuated by the occasional raised voice came from somewhere above him, offsetting the eerie white noise of the room. With his PAK now almost fully recovered and no prattling human to distract him, 42 could identify the distant hum he heard as the sound of an engine. A 413 Arkturin to be precise. How did the human get his hands on this technology? From all reports that he could recall, the Earth was barely in the infancy of space travel. Who could've provided this technology?

The shouting came to a stop, signaling that his time was up. Once Dib was incapacitated, he could figure out the rest of his plan. Keeping his organs in place was the main priority. 

As he clutched the scalpel the sound of footsteps sounded off. Wait, were there two sets of footsteps? 42’s jaw dropped to the floor as Dib returned with a figure that under no circumstances should’ve still had a pulse. The very reason for the Earth’s destruction: Zim.

“YOU’RE STILL ALIVE? HOW? WE WIPED THAT MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A PLANET OFF THE MAP!”

“Of course Zim is still alive you fool. Did you think that a measly organic sweep could kill me?”

“YES?”

“Silly Rhin, nothing can kill the almighty Zim!”

“Zim what did I tell you about calling the subjects by their names? Great, now he’s going to die thinking he’s a person. Way to go.”

Dib glared at his shorter counterpart. Clearly annoyed and fighting the urge to argue the point further. Well at least he could die with a name. Take that Dib. Wait a minute no, he still had a plan to escape, he just needed to kill both of them now. He needed to stall. 

“Wait a minute, you said you hadn’t gotten an irken close enough to study or dissect. You have ZIM RIGHT THERE? Just… Use his PAK and let me go.”

Zim proudly plopped down onto the counter next to the trophy case, smirking at the captive invader.

“Stupid, stupid Rhin. Zim is _'defective'_ according to the empire. My PAK, while amazing, won’t give Dib a way to cause the chaos we crave. Besides, Zim is not about to let that filthy human stick his hands inside my squidlyspooch.”

“Hey! I follow your sanitation codes to the letter.”

“Then why are you still filthy? You never thanked Zim for all of your little ‘experiments’ either.”

Rhin’s initial confusion only escalated further as the irken and human settled into a comfortable bickering match in front of him. How did this happen? Didn’t the human claim he fought the empire for years? His line of internal questioning left him unfocused and with one swift motion, the scalpel found itself back in the hand of its owner. 

“Seems like our test subject is rather eager to get started! He even picked out my favorite tool to start with; how thoughtful of him.” 

“Zim grows tired of your blathering Dib-stink. Get started already.”

"Only if you help."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The jab of the needle definitely hurt more than it needed to, but Zim was not the most precise of beings. The unpleasant static spreading rapidly across Rhin’s prone form. The sensation so strong he couldn’t even move his tongue to speak.

The odd pattern on the blanket made more sense as Dib removed the top of the blanket exposing his body to the room. Fuchsia rushed to Rhin’s face as he felt the feral gazes of his captors on him. 

“Huh, you weren’t lying when you told me that most PAKs heal scars. The skin is so smooth…”

“Hurry up Dib-thing, his system is working against my constraints as you speak.” 

More infernal laughter left the now covered mouth of the human. A part of him at least appreciated the proper medical procedure. 

Without warning, Dib sliced a neat ‘Y’ into the exposed skin, and peeled it back with a practiced ease, exposing the viscera to the cold air of the lab.

Despite every instinct in his body telling Rhin to stay strong, to not look, the temptation won out in the end. His perverse interest did not go unnoticed, as Zim hopped off of his perch and brought out a small viewscreen and put it above Rhin’s face with a smug grin. 

“We wouldn’t want our guest of honor to miss out on the show, now would we?”

Now unable to look away from his own innards, Rhin watched as Dib began to poke and prod at the single organ that took up his chest cavity. 

“Amazing, simply amazing. Zim wasn’t lying when he told me that this thing was weird compared to human organs.”

“Everything is weird compared to human organs.”

“Zim, need I remind you of the time you ate human organs?”

With a shake of his head Dib went back to work, placing the scalpel aside in favor of, to Rhin’s horror, using his hands. The resulting squelch sent a wave of nausea through the static, to the delight of Dib and the horror of the two irken.

“Haha wow! What a texture!”

All Rhin could do was try not to vomit as Zim took photos while Dib’s awful hands examined him. 

After what felt like an eternity, one hand reached out back for that damned blade and descended with a new target: his arms. 

A delicate slice and the sinew now found itself exposed to the air as well. 

“Muscular and skeletal systems functionally similar, less bones in the hand of course. The self-healing functions in the PAK are making continued examination difficult as I need to keep the wounds open.”

Dib’s interest in his limbs waned quickly and zeroed in on his head. 

“Zim let me handle his ocular implants once, so I think we should see what these antennae are all about.”

Without warning, the human sliced off his right antenna, and all Rhin could do was scream. Agony split through his skull; all coherent thought lost to the pain.

“So, they have a separate nervous system? Fascinating! Did you know that Zim?”  
Zim raised his voice to reply over the shrieks of the suffering irken.

“YES I KNEW THAT! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU? AND AGAIN, HURRY UP!”

“FAIR POINT, sorry about cutting this short 42, but I’ll be frank.”

Dib leaned in near Rhin’s undamaged antenna. 

“You’re more useful to us dead, this was more for me.”

With that, a click was the only indication that his suffering was about to end.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The invader formerly known as Rhin now lay unmoving, withering as the PAK sat in its new case, away from any living being it could attach itself to. Dib wiped the neon pink blood off his face, gleefully turning to his shorter companion. 

“I’d say that was worth all the trouble wasn’t it?”

“Easy for you to say pig-smell, Zim had to stake out that miserable planet for a week!”

“And I thank you for that. How about this, as a show of my thanks, we can test out our results on that fry-lord you’re always going on about.”

The pair walked out of the lab, flipping off the lights.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this was a fun one to write, I hope it was up to par!


End file.
